


mi casa es su casa

by thangam



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, CEO Steve Rogers, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Cock Warmer Tony Stark, Cock Warming, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, I suck at titles, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Steve Rogers, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thangam/pseuds/thangam
Summary: “I dunno, I just—” Tony wrung his hands and dropped his head as tears began to well up, overwhelmed. “I don’t—”“Oh, baby boy,” Steve said. “Why didn’tcha come ‘ta me earlier?”Tony whimpered, frustrated.Steve sighed and began to unbuckle his pants. "Don't ya worry now," he promised, rucking up Tony's dress. "I give it ta you, promise."
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341598
Comments: 12
Kudos: 835
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	mi casa es su casa

**Author's Note:**

> square: daddy kink

A knock interrupted Steve’s train of thought, and he groaned, dropping the pen and leaning back. He wasn’t getting anything done anyway, and there was really only one person who’d be knocking at the door after he’d snapped at everybody else with his foul mood. “Come in,” he called, running a frustrated hand through his hair. 

Tony peeked his head in, smiling nervously. “Alpha?” he asked quietly. “You okay?”

Steve tugged on his hair before letting go with a huff and gesturing for Tony to come in. “Come in, sweetheart, no need to stand outside.”

Tony walked in and moved to behind the desk where Steve dropped his knees open comfortably, squeezing Tony’s waist and growling as Tony leaned down to scent him. “You okay?” his mate asked again and he groaned. 

“I’m alright,” he said gratifyingly. “Just--stressed is all.”

“Oh,” Tony said, and Steve reached up to cup Tony’s cheek unconsciously. Tony looked disappointed and he was wringing his hands like he needed something but was too scared to ask for it. 

“Sweetheart?”

“I dunno, I just—” Tony wrung his hands and dropped his head as tears began to well up, overwhelmed. “I don’t—”

“Oh, baby boy,” Steve said. “Why didn’tcha come ‘ta me earlier?”

Tony shrugged. “Thought you were busy. An’ Nat told me that you were stressed an’ all, and I didn’t wanna bother you.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Steve said, his heart aching. Was he acting too busy? He had spent a lot of time at work the last couple of days--weeks really if he counted the business trip, though Tony had come with him. 

Shit.

He was gonna have to change that. “I’m sorry that I made you feel that way, bay boy, but I’m never too busy for ya.” He leaned up to kiss Tony’s cheek tenderly. “But I’m guessing you wan’ed somethin’ different baby boy.” He dropped his tone deliberately. “You wanna tell Daddy what you want?”

Tony shifted and Steve smiled as his ears turned red. “Wan’--Wan’ you to take care of me.”

“You want my knot?” Steve growled under his breath, dropping his hand to squeeze at Tony’s ass. “That it?”

Tony panted and wiggled eagerly in his grip, whining high in his throat. “Uh-huh,” he panted. “I don’t, I wanna—”

“Oh sweet boy,” Steve purred and pushed his chair from the desk to ruck his baby boy’s dress up and feel for his backless panties. “Y’know Daddy’s always happy to help you.”

Tony flushed. “I just--you were busy, and I thought—”

“I’m never too busy for you,” Steve crooned and kept Tony’s skirt up to unbuckle his own pants. “‘S a good thing you shut the door sweetie, what if someone came in here and saw you with your skirt up, baby?” He gasped in mock surprise as Tony’s cheeks flushed and he eased two fingers into Tony’s already sopping hole. “Christ, they’d know how randy my sweet omega is, huh?” He drove his fingers in with a loud squelching noise and snorted as Tony groaned and flushed, arms dropping. “Uh-uh,” he tutted, masking his grin and resisting the urge to palm his cock. “Keep your skirt up, and turn around.”

Tony burned with embarrassment. He shuffled around and hiked his dress up more. Steve fingered him idly and held him up as Tony wobbled and whimpered at every brush of his prostate. “Daddy,” he whimpered after minutes of the teasing. “Please.”

“What, baby boy, maybe I like teasin’ ya.”

Tony whimpered and rolled his head, jerking as Steve began to massage his prostate with steady hands. “Daddy!”

“Right, right,” he mock-grumbled and pushed Tony’s dress up all the way to ease him onto Steve’s cock and pound up a little bit. “Christ, maybe I gotta get you a plug baby,” he remarked idly as he rubbed Tony’s caged cock, knowing the dirty talk got Tony going more than anything.

(Except for maybe his dick, but that was sort of included with the dirty talk.)

“What’s the point of Daddy fucking you if your little pussy is gonna drip over everything anyway?” he punctuated his words with a sharp snap up and Tony whimpered, clenching his eyes shut. 

“Sorry, Daddy,” Tony clutched at his shoulders as Steve’s knot bumped his hole and Steve tightened his grip on Tony’s waist.

“Oh, it’s not your fault,” he crooned. His poor baby’s cunt was so young, it wasn’t all trained to just drip for his Daddy’s cock. “I know your cunt just isn’t trained enough, baby, it’s just learning.”

Tony’s face was burning. “Okay,” he whispered. He was starting to circle his hips down on his cock like he was actually in control, and Steve halted him with one arm. 

“Uh-uh-uh,” he tutted with mock amusement, “What’chu doin’ baby boy? You know this pussy is just for Daddy ain’t it? That’s why I got you in your pretty little cage, don’t I? Cause your orgasms belong to me, don't they, jus’ like the rest of you?”

Tony cried out, squirming as Steve stopped helping him. "Daddy," he panted, twisting to look at him with tears in his eyes. "Wh-What--"

"When I ask a question," he rumbled, smacking his ass as keeping Tony down as he whined. "I expect an answer. You belong to me, don'tcha?"

"Uh-huh,"  Tony whined but stopped moving. “Sorry Daddy,” he panted, shuddering as Steve traced his stretched out rim as he began to bounce again. 

“There we are pretty boy,” he crooned, as his knot began to pop through. “Shit--almost there,” he moaned as he tipped over the edge and Tony groaned, quivering as Steve filled him up with hot come, whining quietly for every pulse. “There we are,” he rumbled, as Tony slumped against him with a sigh. 

“That’s better, ain’t it,” he purred as Tony sighed into his chest, shutting his eyes and just drifting away. “Daddy’s pretty thing, nice and full.”

“Uh-huh,” Tony mumbled, clutching Steve’s waist as he shifted. “No!”

Steve chuckled and nipped at Tony’s bonding mark, leaning Tony onto his chest so he was more comfortable. “I’m not pullin’ out sweetheart, just gettin’ you all comfy.”

He tugged Tony’s dress back down so it just looked like Tony was sitting in his lap and gave him a squeeze. “Don’t you worry now,” he murmured. “Daddy’d never take away what you need, not from his sweet boy.”

Tony purred and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Can I just sit here?”

Steve smiled and looped one arm around Tony’s waist to keep him comfortable, picking up his pen with his other hand. “Like I’d let you leave, babydoll.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr [@thxngam](https://thxngam.tumblr.com/)! please please please send me prompts and you can follow for some content that I might not put on here!


End file.
